The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2014
06:55 фсё упарато 07:11 Доброе утро. 10:20 Йоу с вами сново MiraAK 11:24 Пока, Axeseeker 11:24 Приветствую, Axeseeker 11:29 Приветствую, Unt3RdRück3R 11:31 Пока, Angry Mann 11:34 Приветствую, Idel sea Qatarhael 11:39 Пока, Axeseeker 11:39 Приветствую, Axeseeker 11:57 Пока, Unt3RdRück3R 11:59 Приветствую, Иррациональный 11:59 Приветы. 12:00 <Иррациональный> Здра. 12:00 <Иррациональный> Меня это... 12:00 шта нести бред 12:00 <Иррациональный> Пять недель в сети не будет( 12:00 (( 12:01 а меня бред несёт 12:01 лол 12:01 <Иррациональный> * Иррациональный хныкает 12:01 <Иррациональный> Я... Скучать буду(( 12:01 Пока, Angry Mann 12:02 Приветствую, Angry Mann 12:02 <Иррациональный> Передай остальным, Идель. Ок? 12:03 Ок. 12:03 <Иррациональный> Спасибо) 12:04 Идель, года в чат энгри бёрдс вики 12:04 го 12:04 т9 бесит 12:04 Вылетаю. 12:04 <Иррациональный> Прощайте!(( 12:05 Vs ,eltv ;lfnm nt,z/ 12:05 Пока, Иррациональный 12:05 Мы будем ждать тебя. 12:11 * Angry Mann сорвал плакат где написано "да здравствует акрег!!!" и повесил "разыскивается: Отсрег" 12:15 * !!!11АДИН 12:20 лооооооол 12:20 Лооооооооол 12:20 За споры с админом - в бан. 12:25 Пока, Alashar 01:14 Приветствую, Sokol437 01:14 Всем привет)) 01:15 Привет. 01:15 О чём разговаривоете? 01:17 О смысле жизни. 01:17 Ну и что выресовывается? 01:18 Приветствую, Unt3RdRück3R 01:20 Кто ждёт The Elder Scrolls 6: Dominion? 01:22 <Оби Ван Кеноби> сам придумал? 01:22 Нет. 01:22 <Оби Ван Кеноби> ладно, школьников все равно хватает 01:23 Я не школьник мне 24 и оно выходит гдето (2016-2017) действие будет происходить в Эльсвейре. 01:24 <Оби Ван Кеноби> расскажи беседке 01:25 Ой да ладно там даже трэйлер есть правда не такой информационный. 01:26 <Оби Ван Кеноби> пора срывать покровы 01:26 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 1. трейлеры делают фанаты-тролли для наивных фанатов 01:27 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 2. бетесда не делала никаких официальных заявлений 01:27 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 3. максимум, что они могут пилить сейчас, - это 4 фоллаут 01:27 Нет а трэйлер к Скайриму? ну вообщето не фолаут 4 а Дизхауред2 01:28 Приветствую, Wildream 01:28 <Оби Ван Кеноби> х_х 01:28 <Оби Ван Кеноби> человек-гугл спешит на помощь 01:28 <Оби Ван Кеноби> я про трейлеры выдуманных игр 01:28 Привет. 01:28 Привет 01:29 <Оби Ван Кеноби> и дизоноред делали Arkane Studios 01:30 На посмотри http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iOhKgjE5zo 01:31 О, фейковые видео TESVI 01:31 <Оби Ван Кеноби> ну и? 01:31 <Оби Ван Кеноби> канал левый, ваш кэпъ 01:31 Пока, Axeseeker 01:31 -_- 01:31 Нет не левый 01:32 <Оби Ван Кеноби> мне было скучно, но я нашел 01:32 <Оби Ван Кеноби> http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrstvVjN1FYwuSm8IPSuyow 01:32 <Оби Ван Кеноби> пользуйся официальным 01:34 Спасибо конечто но я буду надеятся the elder scrolls 6: Dominion ка и многие в душе хоть есле это и неправда((( 01:36 И да насчёт фалаута 4 его делать не будут так заявили разрабы((( 01:37 13752 01:37 Пардон 01:37 <Оби Ван Кеноби> не флуди 01:37 Не туда написал. 01:39 (Здесь мог быть спам но его не завезли) 01:40 Чем ещё кроме игр занимаешься и интересуешься, Sokol437? 01:42 Приветствую, Guildenstern1 01:42 Хожу на охоту,интересуюсь реслингом (гробовщик форэвер алон) Ещё смотрю фудбол. 01:42 Футбол* 01:42 Как попал на Викия?) 01:43 <Оби Ван Кеноби> а вы знали, что вилдрим КГБшник? 01:43 Стало интересна истрия мира ТЕС. 01:43 всем привет. 01:43 вот играю в скайрим и вижу, что звук криков совсем кривой. уже и анимации давно проходят, а крик только докрикиваются. на сколько я понял это из-за русской версии. можно как-то крики добавить из английской версии или может кто-то исправил это иначе? 01:44 А вы знали, что Идель это не Идель, а Идель? 01:44 Ну у меня всё ок с русской локолизацией 01:45 и даже дракон из даунгарда вызывается нормально? 01:45 <Оби Ван Кеноби> а вы не знали 01:45 Guildenstern1: "всем привет. 01:45 вот играю в скайрим и вижу, что звук криков совсем кривой. уже и анимации давно проходят, а крик только докрикиваются. на сколько я понял это из-за русской версии. можно как-то крики добавить из английской версии или может кто-то исправил это иначе?" 01:45 Такое бывает. Это не зависит от локализации, крики всё равно не переозвучивают. 01:46 Ну да нормально. 01:46 Даунгарда? XDD 01:46 А откуда ты, Sokol437? 01:47 Я из Краснодара. 01:47 Yay ::) 01:47 Шта это? 01:48 Конечто я понимаю штА это. 01:48 А я живу в Хальмер-Ю. 01:49 Это Россия? 01:49 Нет. 01:49 Это Иделия ::) 01:50 Вообще Хальмер-Ю это в России. 01:50 Понятно. 01:50 Но российский Хальмер-Ю заброшен, а в Иделии это город-спутник Идельборга с населением в 456 285 иделей. 01:51 Заброшен? 01:51 Да. 01:51 А что там? 01:51 Поселок Хальмер-Ю в Республике Коми закрыт и заброшен. 01:51 Сейчас военный полигон, а раньше там работала угольная шахта. 01:51 А как вы там живёте? 01:52 Ну, а я живу в Иделии. 01:52 Там Хальмер-Ю это очень большой город. 01:52 А до меня допёрло. 01:53 А кто за кого проходили Скайрим? 01:53 <Оби Ван Кеноби> а я живу в российской резервации 01:53 Я не играю в Скайрим. 01:53 <Оби Ван Кеноби> молодец 01:54 А ты сутками в нем задротишь. 01:54 Да, да, Кеноби, я знаю все про тебя. 01:54 Ну вообщето нет я не задрочу 01:54 <Оби Ван Кеноби> вообще-то я в морре 01:54 <Оби Ван Кеноби> или в обле 01:54 Оби Ван Кеноби, ти брешеш! 01:55 <Оби Ван Кеноби> цыц 01:55 Вот скажите это нормально что мой перс Имперец пришёл к ББ? 01:56 Это норма! (с) 01:56 Нуда Имперец против Имперцев это часто бывает)))) 01:57 Так вот.. 01:58 Я прошёл все части от Arena до SkyRima/ 01:58 Оби Ван Кеноби, ду ю телл ми эбаут Раймайлайкон энд хим медисине карт? 01:59 <Оби Ван Кеноби> ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER 01:59 <Оби Ван Кеноби> DO YOU SPEAK IT? 01:59 Донт капс. 01:59 Телл ми эбаут ю. 01:59 Wildtech заряжает банхаммер)) 02:00 Сто 02:00 А где Wildtech_ 02:00 0_o 02:00 Он ушел. 02:00 Что за 02:00 Сказал, что вернется скоро. 02:00 О, а вот и он. 02:00 Oh, okay? 02:01 You really? 02:02 Пока, Оби Ван Кеноби 02:02 Раймайлайкон энд май фриенд Оби Ван Кеноби билд э грейт проджект. 02:03 How is it possible? 02:03 Дидько. 02:03 Вин утик. 02:04 Okay I went,I was doing might come,all the while. 02:04 Пока, Sokol437 02:07 Приветствую, Sokol437 02:07 Okay Affairs released too quickly, I vernula 02:09 YOU understand me?? 02:10 Надеюсь вы понили мой плохой английский. 02:11 Do not use Google Translate. Ever! 02:12 Ты правда так думаешь что я использую его? 02:15 Приветствую, Axeseeker 02:15 Привет. 02:16 Кто играет в HearthStone? 02:24 Okay all for now, I'll go. 02:24 Пока, Sokol437 02:44 Пока, Wildream 2014 07 15